


Dubcon Krabbels

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Lemon, Lime
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Wat de titel al zegt. Zo'n 100 woorden per stuk.1) Vreemde - Sumeragi x 'Dubbellujah'2) De Onverwachte Vaardigheden van de Vijand - Kathy x Sumeragi3) Blind en Doof - Billy x Sumeragi4) Ons Moeizame Pad - Sumeragi x Haptisms, Allerlei5) Shirin Weet Het Beter - Shirin x Marina6) 'Passion for Crime' - Soma x Feldt





	1. Vreemde (Sumeragi x 'Dubbellujah')

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dubcon Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050591) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Lockon is weg. Chris en Lichty en Lasse zijn weg. Hallelujah is weg.

Sumeragi denkt dat ze Allelujah tenminste nog vasthoudt, in de nasleep van de vernietiging, denkt dat hij het is binnenin haar, een leegte vullend in haar lichaam zowel als haar hart. Ze kust hem met alle wanhoop van de overlevenden, trekt hen dieper samen, maar dan ontmoeten hun ogen elkaar en _weet_ ze.

Hij is veranderd.

Allelujah is weg.

Haar houvast glipt weg. Ze duwt hem weg, eist, trillend, huilend, dat hij haar los laat. Maar deze vreemde is niet Allelujah; hij laat niet los.

De vreemde houdt haar vast.


	2. De Onverwachte Vaardigheden van de Vijand (Kathy x Sumeragi)

Sumeragi prentte zichzelf in om aan haar mensenkennis te werken. Alsof haar laatste paar fouten betreffende Celestial Being's tactieken nog niet genoeg waren, kon ze zich niet herinneren ooit ergens zo ver naast te hebben gezeten als over Kathy Mannequin vandaag.

En - _o God_ \- deze misvatting zou wel eens - _fuck!_ \- veel rampzaliger kunnen uitpakken dan alle anderen - _ugh, dat voelt lekker, doe dat nog eens._

Het was moeilijk logisch te blijven denken terwijl de lippen en vingers - _shit, zijn dat haar tenen? Oooooooja_ \- van de AEU officier overal om en in haar lijf. Als ze nu ondervraagd werd zou ze de vijand alles vertellen wat ze wilden weten.


	3. Blind en Doof (Billy x Sumeragi)

Het is alweer jaren geleden dat Sumeragi bij de terroristen weg is gehaald. De aanklacht is ingetrokken, maar ze spreekt nooit over haar verblijf bij hen.

Het enige dat Billy weet is dat ze is veranderd.

Soms vraagt ze hem haar pijn te doen. Ze knijpt haar ogen dicht en laat hem krabben, bijten, laat hem blauwe plekken achterlaten, haar doen stikken, bij haar naar binnen beuken. Zonder hem aan te kijken fluistert ze 'Hallelujah' bij het klaarkomen.

Het beangstigt hem. Waarom? Wat hebben ze met haar gedaan?

Hij wil het niet doen. Maar iedere keer dat ze het vraagt ziet ze er zo verloren uit dat hij het niet over zijn hart kan verkrijgen te weigeren.


	4. Ons Moeizame Pad (Sumeragi x Haptisms, Allerlei)

Naar hem kijken is niet meer hetzelfde nadat ze leert van de Andere. Hiervoor was hij zomaar iemand, de laatste aardige knul in een lange rij zorgvuldig uitgekozen gelijken; nu is hij iemand, de enigste van zijn soort.

Seks, zoals alles, is een worsteling; te teder, te ruw. De ramp is onvermijdelijk, want ze is zelf ook onstabiel, en toch slaat het onverwachts toe.

Wanneer hij terugkeert is hij perfect. Hij laat haar met haar mee komen, en Sumeragi huilt erbij - tranen van vreugde voor de één, van verdriet vor de ander, voor de uitzinnige ironie van het alles.

Zijn tred is nu vast en evenwichtig, maar haar benen zijn gebroken.


	5. Shirin Weet Het Beter (Shirin x Marina)

_Shirin weet het altijd beter._

Fijne handjes die nooit hard werk hadden gezien waren samengebonden, boven haar hoofd vastgehouden door stroken zacht leer. Overal zitten er repen van; om haar ellebogen, schouders, enkels, rond haar borsten.

_Shirin heeft altijd het laatste woord._

Zweet parelt op bleke huid wanneer ze haar vingers in donkere, natte krullen draait en rukt; ze veegt met de andere hand haar voorhoofd af.

_Nu niet meer._

Marina glimlacht en buigt voorover om het speeksel op te likken dat aan de rubberen bal die in Shirins mond vast zit ontsnapt. Heupen draaien en de dildo zinkt dieper, en Shirins ogen rollen achterover in haar hoofd.


	6. 'Passion for Crime' (Soma x Feldt)

Het was een verhaal waar Soma later liever niet aan herinnerd werd.

Het vangen van één van Celestial Being's leden had een overwinning moeten zijn, vooral aangezien dat lid een jong meisje was - teer, bang, makkelijk breekbaar. Maar de rozeharige tiener bleek opmerkelijk veerkrachtig te zijn; intimidatie intimideerde haar niet, en doorsnee HRL personeel had het nog steeds niet zo op regelrechte martelpraktijken.

Echt, ze hadden Soma een betere ondervragingstraining moeten tegen dan herhalingen van de conciërges _Passion for Crime_ verzameling. Voorzover zij wist, betekende 'Probeer jij het eens, jou vertrouwt ze vast wel.' dat ze al haar kleren uit moest doen.


End file.
